


I Now Pronounce You Hunter and Angel

by Watermelancholy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelancholy/pseuds/Watermelancholy
Summary: Cute little fluffy one-shot I wrote based off an instagram post.





	

The boys were driving down an empty stretch of road after a vampire hunt, the radio turned to play a Led Zeppelin song. Dean was fiddling with a matching gold band he and Cas shared, Sam staring at him all the while. He felt a little bad for Dean, their marriage not being “official”. He would occasionally bring up the situation, often being silenced or getting snapped at with a sarcastic remark. Sam decided to bring up this apparently touchy topic.

 

“You know Dean, it’s legal in literally everywhere in the US, maybe when we get back home you guy can-“ Sam was cut off by Dean snapping back at him.

 

“ _No_ , Sam. How are we at all going to benefit from making this official? You and I both know it’s damn near impossible to live a normal life with all the crap we’ve gotten ourselves into. And we live in a _friggin car_. Plus, Cas technically doesn’t even exist. How are we going to explain that?” Dean was ranting now, about all the reasons why that wouldn’t work. Sam just sat silently, accepting the response he knew he was going to get. Once Dean cooled off, they drove the rest of the way home in silence.

_______

 

When Sam and Dean finally arrived at the bunker, Dean was still bitter about their argument in the car. He dropped Sam off before deciding to drive around some more. Sam knew he just wanted space, so he went inside. Dean sped off on the dusty road leading to the countryside.

 

Dean let the radio play as he thought more about his relationship with Cas. _Why was it so important that they had legal documents to back up the fact that they loved each other?_ The moment he pondered deeper about this, he hears the swoosh of Cas’s wings signaling his presence. He turned his head and saw Cas looking at him from the passenger’s seat.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said in his warm gravelly voice. Dean smiled, relaxing a little bit.

 

“Hello Cas.” He replied, knowing Cas was going to ask him why he was thinking so much about him.

 

Cas smiled faintly before asking Dean quietly, "Is there something the matter?" Dean’s smile dropped slightly before debating whether or not this should be brought up. _Why was it such a big deal?_

 

He snapped out of it before finally giving Cas an answer. “I mean- It’s nothing, it's just something stupid that’s been bugging me.” God, Dean felt like such a pussy for letting this stupid problem bother him so much. Nobody cared if their marriage was legal backed up or not.

 

Dean suddenly felt Cas’s hand intertwine with his, squeezing it gently. Cas smiled up at him softly. “Nothing you have to say is stupid, Dean.” He felt his heart flutter a bit, man Cas could never fail to make him feel like he’s a 12 year-old with a stupid crush. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand a little harder than last time before starting up again about their relationship.

 

“Sam keeps saying that we should make our marriage official and all that crap. I don’t know, its just been bothering me because we don’t really need that, you know? I’m technically a wanted felon, and you’re not even a real person, and just- I don’t know.” Dean felt Cas’s finger trace the golden wedding band on his finger, calming him down a little bit.

 

“You know,” Cas said finally, “a long time ago, if a couple simply said, ‘I marry you’ they were officially wedded.” He picked up their entangled hands. “So, Dean Winchester, I marry you.” Cas kissed the back of Dean’s hand, a grin plastered on his face. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Well then Cas, I marry you too.” Dean said with a smile. This time he leaned in and gave Cas a gentle kiss on his chapped lips. They both smiled, now “officially” being married. They kept their hands together at their sides, driving to nearest town to celebrate their marriage.

 

They never did tell Sam, and it was kind of like their own little secret. They both loved each other, and that was enough. And no matter what happened, Dean and Cas would never leave each other’s side. And that was that.


End file.
